The primary objective of this SBIR is to develop and pre-clinically evaluate a novel lightfield 3D endoscope, dubbed Cerberus-LNR, specially designed for laparoendoscopic single-site surgery (LESS), natural orifice translumenal endoscopic surgery (NOTES), and robotic LESS (R-LESS) (hereafter LNR) procedures. The miniature Cerberus-LNR lightfield 3D endoscope consists of multiple sensors for real-time multiview lightfield 3D image acquisition, an array of LEDs for providing adequate illumination of targets, soft cable for extracorporeal power and video signal connection, and a pair of magnets allowing position/orientation control by a set of reciprocal extracorporeal magnets placed on the external abdominal wall. The Cerberus-LNR is inserted into peritoneal cavity via the single access port, then is navigated to the surgical site and stabilized via extracorporeal magnetic control. It does not occupy the access port after its insertion, leaving the precious asset to othe surgical instruments. The Cerberus-LNR provides unprecedented true 3D image capability for various clinical applications in advanced minimally invasive surgeries (MIS), such as LESS, NOTES and R-LESS: It can (1) Eliminate the Tunnel vision and slewed viewing angle problems of existing laparo/endoscopic imaging device by placing a 3D endoscope on the abdominal wall near the surgical site, thus offering a full field of view with proper viewing angl that is not obscured; (2) Spare the over-crowded access port: Traditional laparo/endoscopes occupy precious space in access port preventing or interfering with simultaneous uses of other instruments through the same port, and increase instrument collisions. The proposed Cerberus-LNR uses a thin and soft cable to supply power and transmit video signal, without needing the full occupancy of access port; (3) Maintain correct and stable spatial orientation: Orientations of intraperitoneal images are sometimes sideward or upside down, making it challenging for surgeons to establish a stable horizon and perceive depth during delicate surgical tasks. This can significantly increase surgeons' mental workload and degrade the efficiency and accuracy of LNR procedures. The proposed Cerberus-LNR can use its 3D imaging capability to present images with correct orientation and viewing angle; (4) Offer 3D depth cues: Lightfield 3D images offer surgeons enhanced 3D visual feedback in manipulating, positioning, and operating thereby minimizing risk of complications; (5) Measure the size of surgical targets: Cerberus-LNR can offer quantitative dimensional measurements of objects in the scene, thanks to its unique 3D imaging capability; (6) Perform image guided intervention (IGI): Lightfield 3D images facilitate accurate 3D registration between pre-operative CT/MRI data with in-vivo 3D surface data, thus enabling IGI. (7) Glasses-free 3D display: The lightfield 3D images allow surgeon to visualize 3D target without using any special eyewear. To the best of our knowledge, none of existing 3D endoscopic imaging techniques or products has the capability of capturing a full resolution lightfield image in real-time video stream. At present time, the lack of appropriate instrumentation (especially for optical devices) and lack of significant developmental progress by instrument companies have limited the ability of surgeons to broadly translate the benefits of LNR to patients. New and more effective LNR-specific instrumentation is required clinicians to perform LNR procedures safely and with a shorter learning curve. The proposed Cerberus-LNR fills in the gap and adds one more dimension, literally and figuratively, to existing surgical devices for LESS, NOTES, and R-LESS. The specific aims for Phase 1 project include: Aim 1: Design Cerberus-LNR - 3DCam sensor core; Aim 2: Design Cerberus-LNR - Magnetic actuation mechanism; Aim 3: Build a functional prototype of the Cerberus-LNR; Aim 4: Develop 3D imaging algorithm and software for the Cerberus-LNR; Aim 5: Perform extensive phantom model tests; Aim 6: Perform pre-clinical evaluation by our clinical team. Full scale commercial product development and extensive clinical evaluations will be performed in the follow-on Phase 2.